Secret Smile
by sunnywinterclouds
Summary: Toothless knows everything about his human, and every one of his smiles. Background HiccupxAstrid.


Toothless is the leading expert on how to make His Boy smile.

It's easy, really. Natural. And enjoyable, because the things that make Toothless happy make His Boy happy, too. Flying. Playing. Cuddling.

(Not that anyone needs to know that the fierce and deadly Night Fury loves nothing more than to snuggle up with his human after a long day.)

Toothless isn't the only one to make His Boy smile, of course. His friends make him laugh and he loves to train the dragons at the arena and sometimes he's just staring at the sky with a grin on his face that Toothless didn't put there. That's okay, though. His Boy smiles the most for him, and it's that special smile that only they share and the dragon knows that His Boy is the happiest when with him.

It's three months after the war ended when he spots a smile on His Boy's face that he's never seen before.

He's curled up in Hiccup's bed, dozing when he hears the door open. Laughter fills the room. He opens one eye, and sees His Boy standing there with his mate, their cheeks tinged pink from the cold. They're grinning despite the freezing temperatures, and His Boy is doing a normal smile and Toothless likes to see his human happy so he settles back down on Hiccup's creaking bed and whimpers for them to close the door because they're letting the cold in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," His Boy grumbles playfully towards Toothless, shutting the door. All is silent for a while, but the Night Fury can still feel their presence so he opens his eyes again. His Boy is locking lips with his mate, something dragons don't do but Toothless quickly learned that humans quite enjoy. This is nothing out of the ordinary, so he huffs and rolls his eyes.

Then they separate.

Toothless has never stuck around long enough to see the aftermath of one of their kisses, so he's surprised to see a smile on His Boy's face that he has never, _ever_ seen before.

A little dazed, and _very_ pleased.

He feels a little growl well up in the back of his throat. His Boy never smiles like that for _him,_ Toothless, his best friend and closest ally and the best dragon in the entire world.

"What's wrong, Buddy?"

His Boy has turned to him, hearing his discomfort, and Toothless glares at him and covers his face with a wing. If His Boy doesn't want to show him all his smiles, that's fine. Whatever. He's a Night Fury, king of the beasts. He doesn't care.

"You'd better go, Astrid," he hears his human say. "I think I've been neglecting my dragon."

Some few more words are exchanged, and then probably another kiss and a secret smile and Toothless has the sudden urge to burn his human's bed and maybe the entire wooden structure in which he lives.

The door opens and closes. Toothless is alone with His Boy. He could probably eat the boy and not get blamed, he muses, and it would serve him right for keeping secrets from his very best friend on all of the earth.

"Are you okay?"

His human is concerned. One of his hands comes up to scratch behind his ear, and Toothless feels a reluctant purr escape his throat. He can't stay mad at His Boy, and he certainly can't eat him. He'd probably taste bad, anyway. Like eels.

But still, His Boy can't go around giving smiles to people that he doesn't give to his dragon, and Toothless finds himself hating that he can't really communicate with the human. Usually the boy understands him by his tone, or by what he's doing, but how can the Night Fury tell him he wants to see the smile that he seems to reserve for only his mate?

He thinks about it.

_Oh!_

Toothless remembers the weird face-mashing his human had done with the blonde girl. Is that it? That _has_ to be it! It's the lip-smooshing. And His Boy has never given him that smile because they've never face-mashed before.

Before he can even think about it, he's pounced from the bed and pinned his human to the floor. He laughs. That's good, Toothless supposes, but it's not the special smile. The secret one.

So he tries to do what the girl did, except it's hard because his head it too big and he can't move his mouth the way she can and His Boy is howling with laughter as Toothless licks his face, trying to elicit the secret smile out of his human instead of the hysterical guffawing he's getting.

Maybe it wasn't the face smashing. The female had had her arms around his waist, too. That could be it.

So Toothless wraps his front legs around His Boy, smothering him, and then frowns because he can't see his human's face anymore. He lets him go, but the boy has his arms wrapped around Toothless's neck and is still trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too, Bud."

That's good, because Toothless loves His Boy as well, but the human really isn't getting the point. His Boy unlocks his arms from around his dragon, and Toothless sees his face.

It's not the smile.

But it's one of pure disbelief, and love, and admiration. It's like he can't believe that the dragon just hugged him.

"You are amazing."

He puts his hand on Toothless's head, and stares at him with emerald eyes as he runs his fingers down his best friend's face.

The blonde Viking can have the other smile any day.

This is _his_ secret smile, _his_ special moment,_ his_ actions that brought this look upon his human's face.

This is _His_ Boy.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
